Drabbly Stuff of Awesome, Maybe
by Jezebel Two Rivers
Summary: Just a bunch of microfics set to music...its good...not to toot my-You know what TootToot...its awesome.


Hello, I...um...Yeah. This is a Shuffle of Clark/Ollie stories. I hope you like and if you don't please tell me why instead of just leaving random hate nuggets. Thank you. Oh and don't judge me because of my music choice :D! AND most of these will probably be in Ollie's POV. I can't really write Clark. Unless hes on Red K...Lightbulb! Kay thanks.

I own nothing.

**End Of The Day~Blue Foundation**

Silence stretches out between me and you. Why are we quiet? I think we're trying to convince each other of opposite things. We could stay here all day. No sweat. Watching the city beneath us. You don't have to do anything. Take a day off and come stay awhile. I think you're trying to convince yourself you have to go, you're losing that battle, I can see it. How about you just stay until tonight, then you can go.

**Stereo Heart~Gym Class Heroes**

My heart is beating like crazy. I just met you and have known you for about a half an hour. Whats worse, I met you while I was on a date. With your friend. Shes a very great women. Lucky to live with you, too. Wait, NO. Lois, I'm with Lois. I gotta focus on her. But my mind wanders back to you and...ZOOM...off goes that damn ticker. You suck. You just suck for making me like this. I'm not into you...Okay that was a lie. This whole time I've been talking about you.

**Like You'll Never See Me Again~Alicia Keys**

If this was our last day together, what would you do? Thats what he asked me. I think I would go crazy. I would miss him too much. I would cherish every second together. Memorize every detail, everything that made him him. Everytime we touched, kissed and talked, I would make it like our life depended on it. That answer seemed to make him happy.

**Infinity~The XX**

I think he gets jealous. Whenever I'm with Lois or Chloe or Lana. I can't be with them though. I can't feel anything unless I'm with him. Hes the one who told me goodbye. He told me to move on. I didn't want to give up but if he wasn't going to try, then neither was I. There was just no point. I'm still going to wait for him though. I see in his eyes he doesn't want to let go.

**The Scientist~Coldplay**

I come out to meet with you. I have to apologize to you. I will answer everything you have to ask. I don't know why I acted the way I did. I don't want things to be so cold between us. I didn't think...Can't we just go back to the beggining? Nobody said it would be this hard. I wish things were like they were when we first met. Smiles and sarcasm and you trying to balance being a farmboy and alien. I'm sorry I broke it off. I...I love you. Damn it! I hate this. I hate that things are like this. I need you back in my life.

**Let Me Love You~Mario (iTunes loves me)**

I don't get it. I just don't get it. Do you like being strung around by Lana? You should let her go. Theres better people for you. People who will love you and fight for you. Instead of runnning to "protect" you. Yeah right. More like abondon without a damn care. You should let me be the one to protect you. I can give you everything you want and need. There wouldn't be heartbreak, probably.

**I Kissed A Boy~Cobra Starship**

I blame you. Don't look at me like that! You're the one who dragged me to that club. How did you not know they put red k in the drinks? I had one drink and now here we are, me waking up next to you. Naked. I...There are no words. You are an irresponsible, idiotic, prick, with a huge attitude problem. Don't smirk at me! This is strange. Wait! Were you even drunk?

**Shes Not There~The Zombies**

No one told me about you. How many people you've gone through. I can't describe the way you look or how you talk. Everyone knew about you and decided not to tell. Its too late to say your sorry to them, but you can start fresh with me.

**What The Water Gave Me~Florence and The Machines**

Time goes quicker when its just us. You don't have all those burdens and other peoples responsibilities weighing you down. The water relieves you of some of the burdens. I don't know why you think its all up to you. Its not a bad thing to ask for help. You're just too stubborn. I guess thats the kettle calling the pot black though. Just relax. Lay down, sleep until noon. No one will bother you. I'll make sure of that. Even aliens need to rest. Yes Clark, that means you. I'm sure the domestic bliss can wait just one more day.

**Viva La Vida~Coldplay**

I used to be on top. Women, fame, money. Whatever I wanted I got. Then, I came here. A place where there was a bigger, badder superhero. The red-blue blur. I always thought that was stupid. Then, I met you. Now, whether I want it or not, you're always perched on my shoulder. I realized that my whole life, I wasn't happy. I think back to those times. The times you weren't there and I think 'Why did I ever want that life?'. I like it now.

I hope you liked these. I really like writing the song drabbles.


End file.
